This specification relates to data processing object detection.
The Internet provides an opportunity for users to share images and for content providers to disseminate information by way of images. Identification of particular objects in images helps to index the images, which in turn, helps users locate images that include a particular object. For example, a user searching for an image of a car may use an image search system to locate images of cars by entering a search query by way of text, audio, or image data. In turn the search system can identify images that have been identified as images of cars.